General Sheep/History
Pre-Puppeteer When the Moon Bear King gain control of the entire Moon Realm, he saw the citizens of ocean region - the Moonshine Sea - as a potential threat to his rule. When he had heard that the Sea God's Trident had been stolen, he saw his chance to fix the problem. On his orders, General Pig, along with sheep, were sent to take over the sea through the use of the Moonstone, General Monkey's technology and using Magic Oil to pollute it, corrupting the marine life and weakening the God Of The Sea. While they met resistance in the form of the pirate, Captain Gaff, he eventually was defeated and imprisoned in his ship Jolly Lambham, which was taken from him, along with his hideout, Crab Claw Cove. Act 3, Curtain 1 By the time Kutaro entered the sea region of the moon, Pig and Sheep had completely conquered it. After hauling in some treasure, Sheep began taking to Pig about the new wanted poster of a certain puppet. The Quintilian-dollar bounty the tyrant was offering in exchange for Kutaro's head -figuratively, of course- was enough for Pig to immediately make plans to hunt him down, until Sheep states that it would a waste of time and money-considering their electric bill- to try to find him without a plan to catch him. However, Pig and Sheep had set a trap should Kutaro come for their pieces of the Moonstone, as he and Pikarina we're a few seconds away from getting from the pieces, he set off the trap, falling down into a pit and then being thrown into the brig of the Jolly Lambham, which would inadvertently be a big mistake on the generals' part, for the pirate's hook-claw power would also be the brig for Kutaro to obtain, free himself, Pikarina and Captain Gaff. A wild sword battle ensued between Captain Gaff and General Pig and Sheep. Only with Kutaro's help, was Captain Gaff able turn the tide against the Generals and force them on the defensive and eventually defeat. But Pig and Sheep managed to escape with their secret weapon, a submarine called The Moby, Kutaro and Pikarina dive to the bottom of the Moonshine Sea to give chase to the pirate generals. Act 3, Curtain 3 After being caught up by Captain Gaff, along with Kutaro and Pikarina after their beneficial detour to help the God of the Sea cleanse the Moonshine Sea of the Magic Oil, the Moby was sunken by Kutaro and Captain Gaff's somewhat combined efforts, only to be blown onto their secret hideaway, Crab Claw Cove. After being eventually cornered by Kutaro, Pig and Sheep decided that it was time to bring out their secret weapon, Robo-Crab. Despite this ace in the hole of theirs, the pirates generals and the mech was no match for Kutaro and were blown sky once Kutaro push the self-destruct button. Their Moonstone pieces were calmed by Kutaro, while Pig was turned into a trophy on the wall and Sheep, becoming a bath rug by the Moon Bear King for their failures. Category:History